Kejutan
by margritFlow
Summary: Sasuke mendapat kejutan yang membuatnya tertarik. Kejutan dalam kejutan! Happy birthday Taz san, Happy birthday Teme :D


Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Pria mapan berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahunan yang hidup sendiri dalam apartemen mewah di pusat kota Konohagakure. Bekerja sebagai CEO Uchiha Corp, berpenghasilan lebih dari cukup untuk menyambung hidup pria lajang minim ekspresi. Pria lajang yang menjadi pusat perhatian para orangtua, berharap mereka berkesempatan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat dengan menyandingkan buah hatinya dengan Uchiha bungsu. Pria yang menganggap perjalanannya hidupnya sangat datar karena tidak ada yang mampu menarik perhatian dan mengubah air wajahnya.

Pria muda yang begitu disegani dalam dunia perbisnisan ini, memiliki kharisma yang mampu menjerat setiap manik mata yang bertatapan dengannya. Pegawainya yang berada dalam naungan Uchiha Corp menghormati sosoknya meski jarang bahkan tidak pernah dari mereka menerima balasan ramah dari bos besarnya itu. Bagi mereka bisa bekerja dengan aman di perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha Corp sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Selain itu berada dalam jajaran paling berkopeten dalam mendukung berkembangnya perekonomian bangsa adalah ekspetasi lebih yang mereka dapat. Tidak boleh dilupakan ialah sentuhan tangan dingin sang pemimpin dalam menjalankan roda perusahaan adalah kehormatan lain yang mereka rasakan. Katakan mereka berlebihan tetapi itulah yang mayoritas pegawai Uchiha Corp rasakan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang Uchiha bungsu, para pegawai dan koleganya membuat pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Meskipun sebenarnya dirinya sangat tidak menyukai keramaian, dengan membawa senyum tipisnya-catat sangaaaaaat tipiiiiiiis- Uchiha Sasuke menghadiri pesta kejutan tersebut. Dilihatnya sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi yang ternyata juga hadir dalam acara tersebut, setahunya kakaknya itu sedang ada proyek di luar negeri. Tidak terlalu memikirkan lebih lanjut, Sasuke tetap mengikuti jalannya acara dengan tenang. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti dari raut wajah alabasternya, Sasuke bersikap seperti biasa, dingin, sepi, dan berkharisma. Sepertinya sang CEO muda ini sedang berusaha mengatasi ketidaktarikannya dengan cara meleburkannya dalam sikap penghormatan.

Tiba saatnya acara utama -bagi para penyelenggara pesta kejutan- yaitu penyerahan hadiah. Para peserta pesta satu per satu datang ke arah pemeran utama pesta untuk menyerahkan hadiah yang sudah mereka bawa. Setelah semua hadiah diterima dan terkumpul di podium utama, sang pembawa acara mempersilakan, pemuda tampan berambut emo untuk membuka salah satu hadiah yang telah diterimanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke memilih hadiah yang kebetulan paling dekat dengannya. Dibukanya kertas kado bermotif garis hitam putih yang membalut kado misterius. Entah kenapa suasanya pesta menjadi begitu hening, seolah seluruh peserta pestalah yang lebih menantikan kado di tangan Sasuke terbuka.

.

Srek

.

.

Srek

.

* * *

**Kejutan**

**_Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_By : MargritFlow_**

**_Pair : Sasuke, Dobe, Naruto_**

_**Warning : BL, Typos, Oneshoot,**_

* * *

**Penulis tidak memiliki maksud sedikitpun untuk memperburuk character dalam cerita serta tidak juga memperoleh dan mengharapkan keuntungan dengan penulisan fic ini, kecuali apabila ekspresi kebahagiaan dan kesenangan pribadi dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satunya. ^^**

_**Happy reading minna**_

* * *

**_"Gyaaak"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Gyaaak"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Sasuke kun"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Sasuke kun"_**

.

Penuh keterkejutan seluruh penghuni pesta melihat kado yang telah terbuka tersebut. Seekor burung kakak tua kecil berbulu kuning menyala menyapa setiap manik mata dalam ruang mewah tesebut. Tidak terkecuali pemuda tampan yang baru saja membuka bungkus kado dalam genggaman tangannya. Tidak ada yang mengira ada kejutan yang benar-benar kejutan pada malam hari berbahagia tesebut. Begitu juga yang ada dalam benak Sasuke. Tadinya Sasuke mengira bahwa hadiah yang ia terima tidak ada yang istimewa, dirinya sudah memiliki seluruhnya, harta, jabatan dan ketampanan. Namun apa yang baru saja ia terima telah mampu membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi karena terkejut.

_Smirk_

.

'Menarik'

.

.

Sebenarnya dapat saja Sasuke menghiraukan hadiah aneh berbentuk makhluk hidup berbadan kuning terang yang berisik. Catat itu. Berisik. Bayangan hidupnya yang penuh ketenangan akan berubah cepat begitu makhluk aneh tersebut menemaninya dalam apartemen. Namun entah mengapa afektornya merespon berbeda dengan intruksi hati dan pikirannya. Anggota geraknya terutama lengannya dengan mudah memindahkan sangkar kayu yang melindungi makhluk kuning bersuara nyaring ke dalam teras apartemennya. Tidak ada yang mampu membuat Sasuke tertarik, kecuali kejutan akan hadirnya makhluk kuning sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Tidak dipikirannya siapa yang pemberi hadiah menarik ini, namun dalam hati kecilnya, Sasuke mengucapkan "bodoh" pada siapapun pembawa hadiah penuh kejutan itu. Tidak habis pikir Sasuke, bagaimana ada orang yang memilih memberi makhluk berisik yang mampu mengepakkan sayapnya disertai keahlian dalam menyapa sang pemilik barunya, Sasuke pada seorang CEO jalang yang memimpin perusahaan terkemuka di dunia perbisnisan Jepang bahkan dunia. Perlu dilatih berapa lama burung berbulu kuning tersebut fasih menyapa nama Sasuke? Sasuke sedikit kagum dengan usaha itu.

Mudah Itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke ketika menilai usahanya untuk merawat makhluk baru yang menemaninya dalam apartemen. Cukup beri makan minum lalu gantung di teras. Waktunya yang lebih banyak dihabiskan di kantor, menjadi pertimbangan khusus Sasuke sehingga dirinya tidak perlu mendengar panggilan mesra dari burung berjenis kelamin jantang tersebut terus menerus.

**_"Sasuke kun"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Sasuke kun"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Sasuke kun"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Lihat saja burung berparuh _orange_ yang baru saja melihat lingkungan mewah dalam apartemen Sasuke, sudah mulai mengoceh lancar.

Hari berikutnya Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya, tidak lupa sebelum benar-benar pergi dari apartemen sang Uchiha bungsu menyapa teman kuningnya kemudian mengupas buah pisang yang kebetulan ada dalam lemari pendinginnya agar dapat menjadi makananan burung kecil tersebut selama dirinya bekerja. Sasuke mengiangatkan dirinya untuk menyediakan waktu untuk membeli pangan burung kakak tua dalam agendanya hari ini.

Dibukanya pintu depan apartemen mewahnya.

Clek!

.

.

**_"Selamat jalan Sasuke kun"_**

.

Sapa burung kuning itu sebelum Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar suara cempreng dari teman barunya.

Ternyata memelihara burung tidak semudah bayangan Sasuke, semenjak burung kuning nan cempreng tersebut mengisi teras apartemennya, Sasuke sadar bahwa hidup tenangnya sudah benar-benar menjadi kenangan berubah menjadi hidup penuh kebisingan. Tidur malam yang nyenyak sudah menjadi angan-angan, kehidupan yang _simple_ berubah kusut, hari minggu yang nyaman berganti gempita, air wajah datarnya lebih sering menunjukkan raut kekesalan serta apartemennya yang dulu bersih kini tampak kacau terutama di terasnya yang telah mempunyai aroma khas, kotoran.

Tepat seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke begitu sibuk dalam bisnisnya sehingga ia jarang menyapa teman barunya. Hanya pagi dan malam yang singkat Sasuke menengok kondisi makhluk kecil kuning tersebut. Tidak ada suara cempreng yang menyemangatinya sebelum berangkat ke kantor, tidak ada sambutan ketika Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya setelah pulang dari kantor, tidak ada rengekan sebelum Sasuke menutup matanya. Pada awalnya Sasuke menganggap teman barunya sudah mampu beradaptasi dengan baik di dekat Sasuke. Tapi setelah... teman kecilnya melakukan aksi mogok makan, lalu asingnya aroma tidak sedap yang terhidup indra penciuman Sasuke saat pulang dan melihat begitu banyak kotoran cair yang berceceran dalam teras apartemennya, Sasuke sadar telah terjadi ketidakberesan dengan teman kecilnya.

Dengan segera Sasuke mengganti agenda esok hari menjadi pergi ke doter hewan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke mantap mengubah seluruh agenda kantornya menjadi agenda penuh bersama teman kecilnya. Malam hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menggunakan seganggang kain lap untuk membersihkan kekacauan dari teman kecilnya. Antara terpaksa dan kasihan Sasuke melakukan kegiatan malam harinya itu, terutama saat onyxnya menangkap teman kecilnya berwajah lesu tanpa semangat. Pada malam hari itu juga Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya memindahkan teman kecilnya masuk dalam kamar pribadinya. Sasuke harap usahanya dapat sedikit memperbaiki keadaan.

Dan benar saja saat keesokan harinya, sang dokter hewan mengatakan bahwa teman kuningnya sedang sakit. Sakit diare tepatnya. Dokter tersebut mengatakan bahwa si cempreng tanpa nama itu sedang stres sehingga ia melakukan aksi mogok makan, aksi mogok makannya itu mempengaruhi sistem pencernaannya dan berakibat diare. Diare yang dialami teman kecilnya termasuk diare akut ujar sang dokter. Dokter muda berambut merah mudah tersebut menyarankan Sasuke untuk lebih baik dalam merawat si kuning yang cempreng itu. Setidaknya untuk lebih sering mengajaknya bicara, karena sifat alami burung kakak tua adalah gemar berbicara dan senang jika diajak bicara.

Sejak hari itu Sasuke menyediakan waktu ekstra untuk menemani teman kecilnya, yang sudah ia beri nama Dobe. Dengan dobe-nya, Dobe begitu senang ketika dirinya disapa oleh sang majikan sebagai Dobe. Melihat kelincahan Dobe, Sasuke sedikit banyak terhibur. Dobe-nya sudah mulai berceloteh ria sepanjang hari, menyapa Sasuke ketika bangun tidur, memberi ucapan selamat jalan saat berangkat kerja, menyambut kedatangan Sasuke disore hari dan mengucapkan selamat malam saat ia ingin menutup mata.

Sasuke tidak segan segan untuk melatih si Dobe untuk menambah kosa kata baru. Walau bukan gayanya sekali, Sasuke dengan antusias membuat jadwal les Dobe tertata rapi. Dari percakapan sederhana, kata benda, kata kerja, pantun, hingga bahasa asing. Sasuke menikmati peran barunya sebagai guru sekaligus teman bagi si Dobe. Tidak terbayang sebelumnya, bahwa dirinya akan melakukan hingga sejauh ini pada si kecil teman barunya ini.

Selain sebagai teman dan guru, terkadang Sasuke memerankan peran lain bagi si Dobe. Yaitu pacar. Bayangan Dobe yang selalu menyambut dan menanti kedatangan Sasuke setiap harinya dalam apartemen, menjadi hiburan tersendiri dalam diri Sasuke. Membersihkannya, memandikannya, memberi makan, mengajaknya bicara hingga menemaninya tidur-ingat Dobe tidak ditinggal di teras melainkan dalam kamar pribadi Sasuke-. Bahkan pernah suatu kali Dobe mengadakan aksi mogok makannya lagi yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya ketika rekan bisnis wanitanya datang ke apartemen karena urusan mendadak. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, dimana Dobe melakukan aksi mogok makan disertai mogok bicara tetapi kali itu Dobe menyertakan aksi konser tunggal sebagai teman aksi mogok makan. Dobe begitu fasihnya melantunkan pantun-pantun galau untuk sang majikan. Seperti:

**_"Satu dua tiga empat,_**

**_Sasuke kun jahat"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Bukan bebek,_**

**_Tapi ayam jelek"_**

.

**_._**

**_"Teme ~"_**

**_._**

**_"Teme ~"_**

**_._**

**_"Teme ~"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Dan beberapa pantun tidak jelas lainnya.

Satu kesimpulan yang Sasuke tangkap, Dobenya sedang cemburu.

.

.

Cemburu

Satu tahun tidak terasa telah terlewati setelah Sasuke merawat Dobe-nya. Dobenya makin mahir berbicara dan semakin manja dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menganggap perilaku Dobe-nya adalah hal yang wajar dan diriya tidak merasa terganggu. Selama Dobenya sehat dan tidak merepotkannya dalam arti "benar-benar repot", Sasuke menerima tingkah laku teman sekaligus pacar semunya. Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang misterius pemberi hadiah pada ulang tahunya tahun lalu yang telah memberikan dan mengajarkan teman kuningnya.

Di Minggu pagi yang tenang, Sasuke menerima surat kaleng dalam aparetemennya. Surat yang terlipat rapi dalam amplop coklat itu berisi tentang undangan untuk Sasuke untuk mengikut sertakan Dobe dalam kontes burung berkicau. Sungguh konyol, Sasuke membanyangkan dirinya mengikuti kontes aneh tersebut. Tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang Uchiha yang terhormat menjadi bagian yang berada dalam tengah-tengah manusia yang memiliki burung peliharaan yang sedang berlomba menampilkan kemampuan suara burungnya. Lelucon payah macam apa ini yang Sasuke terima di hari Minggu tenang. Konyol, sungguh konyol! Namun ketika melihat tulisan yang berada di pojok kanan bawah, Sasuke menyadari dirinya memang harus mengikuti kontes tersebut.

.

"Pemilik Dobe sungguhnya"

.

.

.

Tibalah waktunya kontes itu berlangsung. Kontes tersebut sepertinya bukan ajang main-main, karena terlihat lautan manusia yang memenuhi lapang tempat kontes diadakan. Tanpa pengalaman sedikitpun Sasuke berpatisipasi dalam acara besar tersebut. Kicauan burung yang beraneka ragam juga menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke. Tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Uchiha untuk gentar dalam bertindak, seperti yang dilakukan oeh Sasuke saat itu dengan kepercayaan diri penuh dirinya berdiri gagah ditengah para peserta kontes. Hanya satu alasan Sasuke berada di tengah lautan manusia tersebut yaitu membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah pemilik Dobe sesungguhnya.

Giliran Sasuke menunjukkan kemampuan Dobe-nya telah tiba.

Sebelumnya Sasuke telah mempersiapkan Dobe sebaik-baiknya. Dengan latihan keras yang dijalani oleh Dobe, Sasuke yakin Dobe mampu menunjukkan kemampuannya dan tidak akan kalah dengan seluruh peserta kontes dihadapannnya. Sudah setahun Sasuke memelihara Dobe dengan baik, dan Dobe-nyapun telah menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat pesat setelah Sasuke sering mengajaknya bicara –berlatih tidak langsung-. Tidak boleh dilupakan pula asupan nutrisi dan vitamin yang rutin Sasuke berikan untuk teman kuning kecilnya agar dirinya sehat dan prima setiap hari. Selain itu perawatan kebersihan juga Sasuke lakukan dengan penuh keakuratan, bahkan sesekali Dobe-nya Sasuke bawa ke salon khusus _pet _agar Dobe-nya bebas dari stres. Terlebih ketika surat kaleng yang mengganggu waktu Minggu paginya. Sejak saat itu Sasuke bertekad akan menunjukkan kepemilikannya atas Dobe.

Sasuke memberi kode-kode khusus bagi Dobe agar berkicau indah. Tangan Sasuke begitu lentik bergerak memfokuskan perhatiannya agar Dobe mengerti instruksinya. Hening! Serius! Berdebar!

1

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

**_"Gyaaakkk"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Naruto kun, Naruto kun, Naruto kun, Dobe datang"_**

.

.

Burung kuning yang diberi nama Dobe, oleh Sasuke berkicau diluar rencananya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sasuke pernah mengaajarkan kalimat tersebut. Terlebih terdapat nama yang sangat asing di telinga Sasuke, 'nama apa tadi? Naruto? Siapa dia?', Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan dialah pemilik Dobe sebenarnya'

.

"Prok Prok Prok"

.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan seseorang yang mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit tan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gaya urakannya. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang memiliki manik sebiru langit musim panas datang dengan penuh percaya diri mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Dobe. Seluruh pasang mata dalam kompetisi tersebut yang sebelumnya membisu, menatap penuh antusias pada pertunjukan dihadapan mereka. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dua sosok fenomenal yang menjadi bintang kontes saat itu. Uchiha Sasuke CEO muda Uchiha Corp dan Uzumaki Naruto, CEO muda Uzumaki Corp sekaligus pemegang medali emas pada kontes tahun lalu.

"Apa kabar Uchiha san? Terima kasih telah merawat Dobe dengan baik setahun ini", mendengar sapaan sok akrab dari pemuda urakan dihadapannya, Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan air wajah yang tetap datar Sasuke menunjukkan rasa ketidak sukaannya pada pemuda _blonde_.

"Wah, tenang Uchiha san. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Dobe memang hadiah dariku untukmu. Maaf jika surat itu mengganggumu", Naruto menyadari sambutan tidak menyenangkan dari emo pemilik kulit alabaster. Tatapan dingin yang Sasuke berikan tidak menyurutkan kepercayaan diri seorang Naruto.

"Hn. Apa maumu?"

"Hehe. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku hanya kangen dengan Dobe jadi ingin ketemu", Naruto menggaruk pipinya kaku yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bisakah kita berkenalan dengan lebih resmi?, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan", Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, berharap Sasuke mau menerima uluran tangannya dan menyambut perkenalannya.

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto mengambang begitu saja di udara. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu sedang menolak perkenalannya dengan Naruto. Melihat tidak mendapat sambutan hangat, Naruto dengan kikuk dan perlahan menarik kembali tangan kanannya yang mengambang. Tetap menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya, Naruto berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Perlahan Naruto membawa telapak tangannya menuju kantung di celana yang ia kenakan. Namun tidak disangka-sangka Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Naruto sesaat kemudian dengan cepat.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Tidak lama, Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Dengan penuh keterketujuan Naruto membalas balasan jabatan tangan dari Sasuke. Refleks Naruto dengan antusias membalas sambutan Sasuke, tidak menyadari reaksinya membuat Sasuke tidak suka.

"Uzumaki Naruto, hehe"

.

"Hn"

.

"Salam kenal dan selamat..."

.

"Hn"

.

"Selamat ulang tahun"

.

.

**_"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, suki dayo ~ ",_**

**_._**

**_"Gyaakkkk"_**

**_._**

**_"Gyaaakk" , _**sahut makhluk tidak diundang berbulu hitam yang terlindung dalam sangar.

.

.

_**"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", **_Naruto _blusing_ ria mendengarburung peliharaannya membuka rahasia antara mereka berdua.

_**End**_

* * *

Hahaha tidaaaaaak aku malu, malu malu malu.

Entah pantes apa gak, tapi cerita ini aku persembahin spesial buat senpai kece Taz san, yang ultah tangal 28 Juli. XD

Dan tentu juga buat Teme yang ultah, tanggal 23 Juli. Maap ya Teme telat. Tapi ini sengaja ko, karena alasan diatas...hehe

Met tanggal kelahiran (?) yaaa Taz san dan Teme.

Dan selamat datang Taz san, terima kasih telah hadir kembali di tengah-tengah kita. Maaf jika cerita ini tidak masuk dalam selera Taz san, semoga niatnya masih dapat tersampaikan. Hehe n _n

**_Wish you all the best_**


End file.
